Summoning Zekken
by Kaichou9779
Summary: A Simple Story where Shirou summon different Saber. Disclaimer: I do not own both of the franchises except OC. Intended to become a crack story with some seriousness.
1. Lets Call this Prologue

_All hope is lost…_

"Sorry kid no hard feeling," Said the Lancer-clad in blue "I only want a good fight, but you saw something that you shouldn't"

_I cannot die here! I need to live to become a hero!_

"Any last word? Afterall it's unusual even for me, to have killed the same person two times, I will pass it your friend" Said the Lancer "Don't worry I won't kill her"

Blood gushing from Shirou wound, the moonlight shone in the sky illuminating Shirou through the window of the shed.

_I can't die yet! I need to help people! I need to save people! I need to…_

"There none? Bye-bye kid I hope you got luckier in next life"

The Lancer raises his spear, in another place and different timeline Lancer will just directly attacking Shirou heart but in here lancer pumping his energy into his its spear, to respect the young magus that can give a fight instead just run, while it didn't activate his noble phantasm, it enhanced the blood-lust to the point every Emiya neighbor getting a nightmare in their sleep.

The effect of the blood-lust was really affecting Shirou, afterall, an incarnation of sword or not Emiya was still living being and teenager, if his neighbor getting nightmare, what Shirou can see was…Despair almost at the level of Fuyuki Fire

Shirou mind was shutdown,…replaying his past, the Fuyuki Fire, seeing Kiritsugu smile that giving him hope to live…

_Ah, that's it…_

_The reason that I want to save anyone was …_

_To inspire hope…_

_Afterall Kiritsugu already said it you can't save everyone…_

_But he never said you can't inspire hope to everyone…_

At that time inside his body, Avalon hummed, a certain summoning circle start to glow

_I want to live! __**I will inspire hope...to everyone!**_

At that time Shirou last shout from his heart echoed, reaching the summoning circle, riding the wave of energy, reaching the Throne of Heroes but even until there, his heart cry shout still reaching higher. Until reach a certain girl that the story of her life was designed to inspire hope.

Thanks to Golden Sheath that residing in his body there only a few servants that can answer. The Sheath owner, himself, or anything that related to the Sheath. Luckily the girl has something that relating her to the sheath.

She was part Fairy.

She was not the strongest, skilled, mightiest, in the Throne, but if it was about inspiring hope while still can kick her opponent ass while being a fairy? Maybe-maybe she was the best choice.

Thanks to that the _Gear of Fate_ broken, _Board of Destiny_ derailed. __The World __heading to destruction because of the weight of __The Fate__ and __The Destiny__. Even though __The World__ was in the middle of being destroyed thanks to the weight, __The Time __keeps spinning, __The Space__ keeps expanding in hope for a tiny little chance for __The World__ to be saved. __The Life__ was celebrating because one of its favorite children gain the chance to live, while __The Death__ also celebrating because one of its best soul gains the chance to be known. __The History__ can only see its senior with jaw agape while __The Future__ patting its back knowing its feeling.

Poor Lancer, he didn't know that his act pumping energy and increasing the blood-lust of his spear will lead __The World __into destruction, with little hope to be saved.

But only that little hope that it's needed. Still, __The World__ was little angry, and decide to punish that Lancer

In flash, 11 consecutive strikes hit him, three directly hitting the lancer's heart. The first five destroying his right arms and left leg, the second five destroyed his remaining limb and the last stabbing into his heart that already stabbed two times earlier.

It was a skill that if you somehow still alive after that, you will die later, but in this case just right here…Lancer died.

It was a pure skill that normally lancer capable parrying, but thanks to the stupid dense blood-lust that clouding his surrounding Lancer only recognized it after being hit by it. The Girl attacking him without any malice maybe helping it, to stealth its attack.

_The World_ smiled seeing that, before feeling the weight of_ The __F__ate_ and _The __D__estiny_ in its shoulder again, making its groan.

Seeing all of it Shirou can only dumbfounded, one second he about to die, one second later the one who wanted to kill him die just like that. Truly you learn something new every day.

"Wow, what its this?" said the killer of the would his killer "Unique Item Drop getto!"

There can only one thing that can Shirou thought when seeing her 'Beautiful'

Seeing its surrounding the girl found Shirou and smile.

Shirou entranced by that smile, but his origin quickly calming him. Afterall a sword doesn't fall in love.

"Are you my master?" asked the purple-haired girl.

Hearing that Shirou mind…crash. Afterall sword doesn't get a confession.

"**WHAT**!?"

* * *

**True Name: Yuuki Konno**

**Current Name: Yuuki**

**Class: Saber**

**Alignments: Balanced**

**AKA/Title: Zekken, The Strongest Fairy**

**Race: Human, Fairy/Imp**

Parameter

Strength: B

Endurance: C+

Agility: C

Mana: D

Luck: A+

Skill/Noble Phantasm:

**Mother Rosario: Eleven Strikes that Strike the Heart Three Times**

Yuuki most famous Original Sword Skill, 11 hits cross-shaped attack that strikes heart three times, it was almost impossible to dodge, but it can be parried with really-really-really hard effort. Important things must be repeated thrice!

**Zekken: The Absolute Sword**

A title that Yuuki gain after winning 67 consecutive duels by large margin including Kirito making her acknowledged as the strongest on ALO, because she also win against Kirito an MC that has plot armor more than one time, this abilities also grant Yuuki the skill to never lose in any one versus one fight no matter how strong is the opponent at any cost. (Kirito win in-game continuity thanks to trapped in SAO three years straight, because of that winning against him was a considerable achievement after all as MC, Kirito was protected by Fate itself)

**Sleeping Knight: Bond that through beyond Time and Space**

Abilities that allow Yuuki to call upon all her friends and families in her life, not limited to her guild. Sometimes they can just come without her even calling. Making this Noble Phantasm cannot be fully controlled. Hurting Yuuki has 99.9% summoning Asuna and her Big Sister plus Sleeping Knight. Warning Asuna has a 50% chance summoned with Kirito.

**Strongest Player: The Unforgettable Spectacle**

It was Yuuki ultimate achievement in her life, acknowledged as the strongest player just before her death it was a reality marble that calls upon every player whether it was friend, foe, allies or enemies from ALO that will fight alongside her. Every player comes with full willingness out respect for her strength. They cannot be ordered but will help anyway. When using it a luck check will start, if Yuuki failed, Yuuki will die because of her illness at the end of the fight against the enemy, she cannot be saved no matter what, except if miracle happening, after all this Noble Phantasm was a retelling of the last moment in her life, The Unforgettable Spectacle that more than 1000 Fairies come covering the sky to pay respect before her death.

**Blessing of Yggdrasil**:** Protection of ****W****orld Tree**

Blessing from the World Tree Yggdrasil normally this blessing was default benefit of every fairy race as part of the ALO lore but in real world it translates as Gaia Beloved Child making every magic skill or anything that Yuuki do even her existence itself will never gain opposition from Gaia as long it not threaten Gaia existence. Basically Yuuki can be considered as Beast of Gaia without the 'destroying human on sight impulse'.

**ALO System: The System That Managed Part Of The World**.

This allows Yuuki to access the ALO Virtual Menu and all item inside of it. If Yuuki go out buying something the vendor would automatically somehow selling an item that can only found in ALO and sell it just like normal…something just better left unknown.

**Eye of the Mind (True):**

It is a heightened capacity for observation, refined through training, discipline and experience. A danger-avoidance ability that utilizes the intelligence collected up to the current time as the basis in order to predict the opponent's activity and change the current situation. This is not a result of talent, but an overwhelming amount of combat experience that gained by diving in the virtual world continuously at a total of more or less three years.

**Magic Resistance C+++****:**

As member of Fairies of ALO resistance against magic was a must because every player even newbie can use it, Yuuki raise her magic resistance making her can brush C ranks spell and below and sometimes B rank like nothing.

**Charisma D+:**

It was natural charisma that Yuuki radiating making her can convince someone easily like kidnapping (bringing) Asuna after dueling her and suddenly convincing her to help fighting floor boss. If this was not charisma what else it called? As long as her ideology didn't conflict with anyone, they will follow her.


	2. The Start of the Fight

What is an alien? If you asked anyone, they will answer 'something from outer space' or 'bald-grey-big-eyes-thingies', but if you asked any experienced Magus they will answer 'something that so foreign that it twisting realities' or 'something that just by you seeing it can drive you mad'

A Saber with an appearance that looks just like a normal human girl with a bit long ears, milky white with a hint of purple skin, lustrous and gorgeous, long, purplish-black hair, and red-eye. Saber wore chest armor, a bluebottle violet tunic and a windswept skirt of the same color beneath the armor. A thin, black sheath hung on her waist.

Archer was shocked, from the moment Archer saw the servant that his alternate past-self summoned, Archer know that this was not his timeline, but the thing that making him more shocked was the Sword that the servants carried.

Somehow that sword was wrong…really-really-really wrong, it was not forged by the hand Humans, Gods or even Fairies. It was a sword that blinks into existence after defeating the so-called Boss. Somehow appearing out nowhere after the so-called boss's death.

Heck, every armor in that servant body was also the same, that before Archer realize, the servant that using it was more absurd. _**ThAt SeRvanT **__**w**__**AS a **__**w**__**alKInG aBNoRmaliTY eXiStEncE tHAT JUst by exISTInG alrEady viOLAtinG the rUlEs of the **__**w**__**OrlD.**_

Just seeing her for a prolonged time was enough to give Archer headache, in his long slavery live, Archer already meet with several fairies, but there is none that will give him headaches just by seeing it or twisting reality and making a mockery of the rules of nature just by existing. Archer was 100% sure that the servant that his past-self summon was an Alien. With that Archer instinctively readying his bow and weaponry, because his nature as counter guardian, he already has a fair-share facing Alien, and it never ends pretty…for him.

So you can imagine how dumbfounded Archer when said Alien welcoming them alongside Shirou for a cup of tea with a pleasant smile, not violently attacking(killing) both Archer and Rin on sight.

Currently, Archer was full-on guard because his past knowledge was worthless here, always expect the unexpected especially against Alien. If a fight was happening, Archer has to make sure that Rin makes out alive, Archer can only hope that his experience fighting against Space-Vampire(Dead-Apostle) will help against Saber.

* * *

Rin Tohsaka was frustrated, it started when Rin summoning her servant, thanks to her clumsiness, her summoning ritual failed miserably, making the summoned servant lose some memories even its own name

Servant name was a really-really-really valuable in The Holy Grail War, important thing must-be repeated thrice! Without it, Rin as master cannot support and strategize using her servant advantage, which really mattered in a war where you can die any second.

Her frustration continues when Rin realizes that she didn't summon Saber, the reason Rin favor Saber was because in the previous Holy Grail Wars, even though the information about the detail was classified, there is a simple fact that known, it always Saber that survives until the end of the war.

Rin can only hope there will nothing more that can frustrate her…

Only to find the boy that Rin secretly has crush witness the fight between Archer and Lancer. Thanks to the Law of Secrecy, Lancer decided to chase the boy and stab him in the heart.

To make sure the boy didn't die because of the stab, Rin decided using the Gem that she inherited from her father. The Gem contains more than Ten Years worth magical energy, it was supposed to be a trump card, but without hesitation, Rin used it to save the boy.

Rin succeed, after Rin really sure the boy will live, Rin leave…only to realize that she forget about the gem…only to realize again, that the Lancer master will realize that the boy still alive and will kill the boy again

Rin was running along with Archer to the said boy house, only to find Lancer died, the boy was a magus, and he summoned Saber, making Rin frustration bottled up. The only thing that making Rin happy was her secret crush still alive, and he truly selfless to the core

Only to frustrated again because the boy didn't know anything about The Holy Grail Wars, well Rin will not complain, afterall with this Rin can appear dependable in front of her secret crush.

Currently, Rin was in the middle explaining about the said Holy Grail Wars

* * *

Somewhere out there thanks to overwork to maintain _The __W__orld_, _The Future_ catch a cold, _The Present_ urge its to rest, but _The Future_ stubbornly decline. For even, _The Future_ can catch a cold, truly _The __W__orld_ really heading to destruction

_The Future_ cough. In Matou Residence feeling some invisible force, Sakura sneeze…

"Some Unknown Girl with purple-hair suddenly appear in Senpai House tonight!"

Sakura said while looking through the window…only to sneeze again

"Another Girl visiting Senpai house !"

Closing the curtain Sakura sneeze again

"I think Senpai will meet a girl with white hair?"

_The Future_ cold was getting worse…

* * *

"So Shirou we have to report to the overseer from the Church to confirm you as the Seven Master"

Rin said while wearing her Red Coat

"But its already midnight" Shirou answered, "was the Priest even still wake up at this hour?"

"That damn priest still wake up," Rin said with absolute certainty

"Eh, If you say so" Shirou turned into Saber "Did you want to tag along Saber?"

"Of course" Yuuki answered with a smile that turned into a frown "and how many times, I have to tell to call me Yuuki master?"

"But according to Rin here hiding true name was a must, because-"

"It will reveal all information about the Servant " Yuuki sighed " Master you don't have to worry about that, for I am Heroic Spirit from the Future, in this time I am not even born yet, or maybe in this timeline, I will never be born, if you didn't want to call my name at least call me Zekken"

"Okay, you win, but please stop call me master" Shirou sighed

"Okay Shirou" Yuuki smiled "Okay let's go, there is a quest to finish afterall"

That grab Rin and Shirou attention

"Quest?"

"Yup! Its was a chain quest! Here look at my quest menu" answered Yuuki while bringing out one of her Noble Phantasm **ALO Systems: The System That Managed Part Of The ****W****orld**. It was a Noble Phantasm that can bring the ALO menu to the Real-world. It seems simple but this menu has many benefits and didn't cost any energy to use, by the way, if Yuuki using the 'Log Out button' her appearance will change to her human form.

"What is this!?" Rin screamed, seeing the menu was making her magus blood boiling with surprise, but after seeing the content of the so-called quest, her face full of shock.

There were total three quests that shown by Yuuki

The first quest about reporting to the church, the second was to about surviving the Holy Grail War, but the last one was the one that making Rin faces pale, It was about defeating all servant, complete with the map location of all the servant.

"Hey Saber-"

"Call me Yuuki"

"Sab-"

"Yuuki"

"...Yuuki, was your noble phantasm accurate?"

"100% Accurate, it was connected to _The __W__orld_ afterall" Yuuki answered

"Are you saying that you can track every servant movement in real-time accuracy?!"

Shirou shocked to hear that

"No, my noble phantasm has several limitations" Yuuki pointed at the map "one of that limitation was it only show the map of the area that I already traversed"

_That's true _Rin though while looking at the map, except Emiya Residence everything was blank, but still, this is was a really big advantage to have. Looking at the Seven light dot that representing servant, Rin was in full thought.

_Someho__w__ I feel there is something __w__rong, seven light dots representing seven servants were__ normal right? But __w__hy I feel I am missing something? _

_I feel uneasiness __w__hen I seeing the number of the light dot, but seven __w__as a norma…that's it!_

"Yuuki, isn't you said that you managed to kill Lancer?" Rin asked hoping that she was wrong

"Yup, my noble phantasm already informing about Lancer death" Yuuki answered, "I take that you already realized why did I show you my map?"

Rin faces turned pale because as if Lancer already died, the light dot that shown in the map should only Six, not Seven.

"Rin, Yuuki is there something wrong?" Shirou asked

Hearing that, Rin decided, she will make an alliance with Shirou. Afterall, Rin didn't want her secret crush to die.

* * *

Shirou, Rin, and Yuuki currently walking to a certain church that located in the edge of the city, Archer mysteriously decided to 'scout' the surrounding, to make sure there no 'two-meter-red-eyed-roaring-giant-wielding-axesword' will suddenly appear and attacking them out nowhere. Truly, it was a truly specific suspicious reason.

Rin wondered, maybe Archer meet something like that in when he still alive? And somehow traumatized by it? That means Archer lives in the Age of God. Truly, Rin really wishes for Archer to quickly regain his memories. And telling about his experience in the Age of Gods, well Rin can only wait for the dream cycle then.

_The History_ laughs and shakes really hard, causing _The Present_ hand to slip, in a certain tower on Fuyuki, Archer slipped and fall despite how impossible for him as Servant to slip. Truly the wonder of E-rank Luck, just imagine the face of Rin if she knows that her Servant slipped and fall from a tower.

"So Shirou you want to join Yuuki fight against Servant?" Rin frowning at Shirou "Do you realize how suicidal is that!?"

"But-" Shirou tries to countering Rin argument only to get a cold glare

"Yuuki tell your master how suicidal he is, fighting Servant as a normal human!"

"Hmm, I don't mind Shirou joined my fight " Yuuki answered "but only if he has armor, weapon, and skill"

"What!?" Rin shocked "but it's suicidal!"

"Yes, it's suicidal but not impossible" Yuuki remembering how her Guild capable of fighting Floor-Boss with just Seven people. Yuuki thinking for a while and decide to bring out her menu and took some of her spare unused armor "Here use this Shirou, it will protect you more than that jacket"

The armor that Yuuki gives was a blue coat Shirou that has the effect to increase the amount of Shirou mana or in this case prana and reduce any damage taken by 10%. It made Shirou prana surpassing Rin by a large margin. It was a coat dedicated for a player that wants to use mage-build with decent defense, it was one of the items that piling in Yuuki inventory, afterall Yuuki fighting using sword, not magic.

Seeing the coat really making Rin shocked, only to gaped when Yuuki bringing out a certain Bloodlust-Filled-Red-Spear and giving it to Shirou.

"Wait isn't that was Lancer noble phantasm!? How did you have it!? Do you realize how valuable is that?!"

"Uh, I get it as drop item when killing Lancer, it was a spear because I use a sword, I don't need it"

Rin feeling that the world went crazy, A Servant that capable looting opponent Noble Phantasm, tracking other Servant, pulling armor out nowhere that put most mystic codes to shame and somehow according Archer an Alien-Fairy. Even though her Stat not really impressive, but Isn't Saber Noble Phantasm and Skill are to overpowered!? Is this the reason that Saber Class always survived in the previous war?!

Seeing Yuuki instructing Shirou how to use the Red Spear by dismissing it and calling it as practice. Somehow Rin feeling glad that she made an alliance with Shirou.

Finally, they arrived into the church, Yuuki decided to wait outside because 'its stink of the dead'

* * *

Yuuki Konno was a little nervous, it was the first time Yuuki called as Servant because as long as Yuuki can remember the requirement to summon her was really harsh.

There is also the fact that **ALO System **made her unconsciously thinking that this was a game…

_Are these ho__w__ Asuna and the rest SAO Survivor feeling __w__hen they are in the Death Game? _

When Shirou and Rin talking about Magecraft, she can't find a way to join the conversation. The only thing that Yuuki knows about Magecraft was the free information that shoved to her head from Grail.

_A Super Secret Magic Battle(__W__ar) against each other to gain an omnipotent wish-granting__ device, it looks like a plot from some Action anime… to think such battle existed. Someho_w _I only can think of this __w__ar as glorified slaughter_…

_If this __w__as really some plot from Action Anime, the Grail __w__ill hold some dark secret…_

Yuuki shakes her head clearing her mind

_There no __w__ay, right? If big sister here, she __w__ill scold me because I to much __w__atch anime…but the eight servants really make me __w__orried, because the grail can only support 7 servants the eight servants must be a servant from the previous __w__ar. I should think about this later…_

Clearing her head Yuuki gaze at the sky

"To think I will gain the chance to see the sky again using my own eyes after my death truly live is full of surprise" Yuuki smiled "even if I somehow lose and die, seeing the sky using my eyes already more than worth it"

Looking at the church that full smells of the dead, Yuuki remember Shirou word that reaching her in the throne

**I ****w****ill inspire hope…**

Yuuki really know that word, it was the sentence someone that already prepared for death, it was the word that someone said when he knows that he will die sooner or later. That word must be screamed from the heart.

Yuuki sighed and decided to open her map.

_One servant __w__as follo__w__ing us because it keeps tailing us and not returning back immediately, which means the Servant gonna ambush us. According to the grail the only servant that can operate far from her master __w__as only Archer, I already mark Archer light dot so I was certain it _was _not Archer,_ _because I can't astralize that means the Servant master already kno__w__ my basic strength, and confident to __w__ins against me._

_Basically the odds were__ against me, the chance of me __w__inning __w__as smaller_

Yuuki smiled and looking at the direction of light dot

_W__ell, to never cry and al__w__ays faces everything __w__ith a smile and confidence despite ho__w__ everything __w__as against me, that __w__as my __w__ay of life_

Shirou and Rin was still inside the church, after looking back at the church one more time Yuuki fly straight to the enemy servant

_**{**__**W**__**arning} **__**{Warning}**__**{Warning}**_

Her **ALO System** turned red, and the warning sound start echoing in her head, it was a sign, the enemy servant that she will fight level was at the same level as boss.

Despite the odds against her Yuuki keep going, if Yuuki didn't attack the enemy now, the enemy will attack them on the way back home.

That will really put her on disadvantage, furthermore, Yuuki didn't have the confidence to fight a boss-level enemy while protecting people, if the information from the Grail was right, Magus was a bunch of people that will do anything gain what they want, so the best choice was to strike the enemy first!

Yuuki feels sorry to Shirou, if Shirou was here, he will insistent of participating the fight, but Yuuki didn't want to take any chance of Shirou hurt. Shirou was still alive and breathing while Yuuki was someone that already dead

The choice was obvious.

_Cast-Buff: Sharpness! Enhance Dark! Resist Dark! _

Slowly the form of the enemy becomes clear…

_Cast-Debuff: Exhaust! __W__eakness! Slo__w__!_

A two-meter tall red-eyed giant wielding an Axe-Stone-Sword, Yuuki can see the enemy master near the Servant, it was a beautiful girl with white hair and wearing collared, purple long-sleeved shirt

Seeing Yuuki was approaching it, the Giant ROARED. As if responding to its roar, Yuuki Smiled.


	3. A Fairy vs Giant and Sisters Thought

Yuuki Konno was tense because Yuuki knows who is the servant in front of her. A boss's name always shown afterall.

**[Berserker] Heracles: The Greek Mightiest Hero**

Fighting against a hero that she always read in the book, in her free time…Yuuki feels conflicted and excited. Conflicted because of the madness the can she feel radiating from the hero. Excited to test how she fare is against the most-well known hero.

_Ah, my gamer instinct, I have to remember that this __w__asn't a game, but isn't my enemies __w__as too strong? _

Seeing Berserker 12 HP bar, Yuuki complained

_W__hat is the difference bet__w__een Heracles and Cu Chulainn? Cu Chulain only has one HP Bar even though he is also boss! Is the 12 HP bar referencing to Heracles 12 Labors?!_

A Punch was coming, and it was really fast. Even though Yuuki already debuffing Berserker with _Slo__w_, a spell that supposed to cut 50% Speed. Berserker speed was still fast enough to put Yuuki on guard. If Yuuki was careless for just a second, Yuuki will be sent flying literally

_My danger sense also didn't ring like a broken bell __w__hen facing Cu Chulainn!_

* * *

Let's compare basic raw parameter stats between Yuuki and Heracles

**Name: Yuuki|Heracles**

**Strength:** _**B**_|_**A+**_

**Endurance:** _**C+**_|_**A**_

**Agility:** _**C**_|_**A**_

**Mana:** _**D**_|_**A**_

**Luck:**_**A+**_|_**B**_

Except for Luck, Berserker outclassed Yuuki by a large margin. Hmm, let's remember the parameter rules.

**E Rank** was equal to Ten times theoretical peak Human value,

**D Rank** was equal to Twenty times theoretical peak Human value,

**C Rank** was equal to Thirty times theoretical peak Human value,

**B Rank** equal to Forty times theoretical peak Human value and,

**A Rank** was equal to Fifty times theoretical peak Human value.

\+ indicates a two-times increase, and so on.

The question, how high is theoretical peak human value?

Let's use Agility to explain because Yuuki was debuffing Berserker with _Slo__w_ spell that cut 50% speed.

Human theoretical fastest running speed was 40 miles per hour, lets multiplied it by 50 and you get 2000 mph. Didn't sound impressive? Did you know that the speed of sound was just more or less 767 mph? Basically Berserker was 2half times faster than sound!

Yuuki speed was around 1200 mph(40x30), so let's just say Berserker after his speed gains a 50% cut, Berserker still faster than _sound_. From statistic alone Yuuki currently faster than Berserker, but all of this doesn't matter. Afterall it was running speed, not movement speed, their movement speed was theoretically more or less the same.

In conclusion, if Yuuki decided to run, she can leave Berserker in the dust.

* * *

_Incoming Slash! Run? Parry? __**Parry!**_

Yuuki tried to parrying with her sword only to be overwhelmed by Berserker strength, but in that fit of the moment suddenly Yuuki dawned by a crazy idea.

_One-handed s__w__ord skill: Vertical Square!_

Yuuki sword burst in purple flame, indicating activation of sword skill. First, hit the Axe-Sword still coming, Second hit the Axe-Sword halt for a moment but still coming, the Third hit the Axe-Sword halted, Fourth hit finally the slash was parried.

All of this happens less than 3 seconds.

Yuuki sighed in relief only to feel a pain in her abdomen. Yuuki was _careless_.

Berserker punched her, the result was obvious, Yuuki was sent flying

Suddenly Berserker jumped and appear above her, holding the Axe-Sword with two hands. Yuuki realized, that if Berserker attack hit her directly, she will instantly die.

Once more the purple flame burst from her sword

_One-handed s__w__ord skill: Snake Bite!_

Two attacks clashed against each other, two purple flame strikes meet a single primal swing, overwhelmed by Berserker pure strength, Yuuki lose.

Yuuki crashed to the ground, causing so much dust to rise, camouflaging her well being, if Yuuki didn't cushion her fall using her wing she already dead thanks to the fall impact. It was evident from the red HP bar in her vision.

Berserker landed not far her, but Berserker was run on instinct because Yuuki was covered by earth dust, he just stands there didn't know what to do.

_First Aid!_

Yuuki cast the spell while bringing out a potion and drinking it. Her HP bar back to green, faintly Yuuki can hear the sound of something cracking. Yuuki faintly smiles, it was the main use of Snake Bite, to destroy the opponent weapon. Berserker was weaponless now

_Berserker __w__as really strong, even after I debuffed him using Exhaust and __W__eakness, I only managed to emptying t__w__o of his HP bar. Good thing that Berserker only fighting relying on its pure ra__w__ strength, if Berserker uses any of his famous fighting technique I __w__ill not last long against him._

Yuuki takes a deep breath, the dust finally cleared. Berserker spotted her and ROARED.

_The Round T__w__o Start!_

* * *

Illyasviel von Einzbern was confused, really-really-really confused. Important thing should be repeated thrice!

The one thing that making her confused was the Servant that was summoned by her 'Oni-chan' Shirou Emiya and of course the Shirou Emiya itself

Yuuki was the Saber name, she claiming come from the Future. It ridiculous but it was the truth. To make sure Illya become a winner in the current Grail war, aside from modifying her body without anesthetic, the Einzbern made sure that Illya knowledgeable history and mythology. In all of that Illya never heard the legend of a fairy that fighting using a one-handed sword.

Not that most of that matter of course, with Berserker strength most enemies can be torn like paper, sadly that was just a theory.

The first Servant that Berserker face was her 'Oni-chan' Saber. That theory already can be considered thrash and thrown into the outside the window.

It was started when Illya was stalking her 'Oni-chan', Illya already made sure that she was hidden from plain sight using her advanced Magecraft, it was not perfect but enough to hide from most Magus, Shirou, Rin, and Servant Archer and at that time it seems Servant Saber too.

Archer was going 'scouting' to make sure there is no 'two-meter-red-eyed-roaring-giant-wielding-axesword' Illya laughed, _that description really fit Berserker!_

Hearing her 'Oni-chan' want to partake in a fight between Servant, Illya was shocked _That __w__as suicidal!_ Only to shocked again when Saber giving an okay sign. When Illya see Saber taking out a blue coat from nowhere and giving it to her 'Oni-chan', making her 'Oni-chan' have prana at the same level as her, Illya was shocked again. _I call hax!_

And then said Saber also bringing out a Bloodlust-Filled-Red-Spear and if Rin reaction can be believed, it was a Noble Phantasm belong to Lancer. Illya wondered what kind of Saber is that!? It was too overpowered!

_A Servant that capable looting the Noble Phantasm of enemy!? _

The concept of a Servant capable of looting another servant Noble Phantasm scared Illya. Illya can only shake her head to clear her thought.

_Berserker __w__as the strongest! I __w__ill kill Saber on the __w__ay back from church, __w__ith that Saber cannot loot more noble phantasm!_

As the Grail container, Illya can see Saber parameter easily. Thanks to that Illya confident that If Saber fighting Berserker it will become a one-sided massacre against Saber. Afterall their basic parameter was a world apart.

_Saber basic parameter only average! I kne__w__ it, Berserker __w__as the strongest! But __w__hat kind of luck is that?!_

When her 'Oni-chan' arrived on the church, Illya decided to rest for a while, but still, Illya confused seeing Saber waiting outside the church, that confusion turned into shock when Saber flying straight into their direction.

_That Saber can detect us!? isn't that supposed be Archer specialties?!_

In that case there only one thing to do "Kill her Berserker!"

Berserker ROARED, somehow Illya can see Saber smile as a response.

_W__ith the difference bet__w__een parameter, Berserker can __w__in this easily!_

Only to shocked again because Saber was casting spells, not any normal spells because any spell below A rank cannot harm Berserker thanks Berserker God Hand.

**God Hand: The Twelve Labors** is a 'hidden ability' possessed by Heracles, a continuously active-type Noble Phantasm that grants him a 'body that knows no death'. It is a blessing of the gods representing immortality, as well as being a curse, that was granted to him for completing his Twelve Labors in life. It is the ability that required attacks of the highest grade to harm him and prevented him from even being scratched by anyone during the Age of Gods. It provides the three effects of _**resurrection**_, _**attack-nullification**_, and the ability of '_**immunity against an attack he has experienced previously**_'. It also provides _**eleven extra lives**_.

Illya shock was understandable, normally only Caster class Servant that capable such feats and the effect of the spell honestly terrified Illya.

Berserker Strength turned into A from A+(_W__eakness_), Endurance turned into B from A(_Exhaust_) and Agility turned into C from A(_Slo__w_). Saber also casting a spell to herself turning her strength into A from B(_Sharpness+Enhance Dark_). It was a feat that only the greatest mage supposed to had, but here as if mocking and raising a middle finger at that very concept and rule, a Saber a class that supposed focus on swordmanship can do it _**easily**_.

_It's okay, Berserker __w__as the strongest_ repeated Illya many times in her mind convincing herself, but as times pass on seeing the battle between Saber and Berserker, Illya confidence wavered.

_Ho__w__ is that Saber can keep hurting Berserker!? Berserker already died t__w__ice, __w__ith each dead Berserker supposed become immune to __w__hatever killed him! So ho__w__, ho__w__ can Saber still keep hurting Berserker like nothing!?_

The truth is **God Hand: The T****w****elve Labors** still working normally, Berserker was already immune to Yuuki sword since the first dead(First empty HP bar) but Yuuki passive Noble Phantasm **Zekken: The Absolute S****w****ord** was bypassing that immunity.

**Zekken: The Absolute S****w****ord** was a passive type noble phantasm that will continuously activate when the condition met. The condition was for Yuuki fighting a single enemy _alone_. The noble phantasm was granting Yuuki the skill to never-lose, no matter what happens at any cost Yuuki can't lose. The noble phantasm was a retelling of Yuuki winning 67 consecutive duels without ever losing. As long the condition was met Yuuki can keep fighting all day no matter how impossible is it for her to survive.

Yuuki supposed to win easily because winning against her was impossible, but the enemy was Berserker/Heracles. **Heracles: The Greek Mightiest Hero** was famous for completing 12 Impossible tasks, as if perceiving the impossibility for him to win Berserker ROARED and challenging that very concept.

The concept to never lose, and the concept to always do the impossible. If this allowed to continue, both Yuuki and Berserker will fall in into never-ending battle because both of the concepts was supposed to never meet. To stop this battle before the worst happening, it needs a _**ne**__**w**__** variables**_

* * *

Somewhere out there in the shoulder of_ The __W__orld_, both _The Fate_ and _The Destiny _come to an argument, hearing the argument _The __W__orld_ groaned. Yuuki was fated to lose because Illya will be interfering the fight and broke her noble phantasm activating condition, but _The Destiny_ disagrees, Yuuki was destined for saving _The __W__orld_ if she loses here _The __W__orld_ will be destroyed. After a long argument, they decide it ending it using Rock-Paper-Scissor.

Hearing the method for ending their argument _The Present_ deadpanned, while _The Time _and _The Space_ laughed. If _The Future_ was in there its will be enraged…good thing _The Future_ catch a cold.

The Rock-Paper-Scissor that literally decide _The Future_ of _The __W__orld_ started. _**A+ Rank Luck **_meet _**B Rank Luck**_…the result was obvious.

_The Destiny_ won. With that _The Present_ borrow _The Destiny_ hand awkwardly while being stared with cold glare from _The Fate_, to alter _The __W__orld_. A new variable enters the fight.

* * *

**Sleeping Knight: Bond that through beyond Time and Space** activated…summoning…pseudo-servant…Aiko Konno!

Aiko Konno was confused, somehow _The __W__orld_ summoned her near her little twin sister that was in the middle of fighting against some kind of giant.

Aiko face was greatly resembling Yuuki, but she tied her hair in a side tail, Aiko was summoned in Miko Clothing or basically her Asuka Empire avatar.

Instinctively Aika knows that if she interfering with the fight between her little twin sister and the giant, her sister would lose and die.

_So __w__hy did I summoned?_

Looking at her surrounding searching for a clue, Aiko spotted Illya. Concerned at the girl well being Aiko decided to greet her.

"Hey, didn't your parents never tell you that going out alone at night was dangerous?" asked Aiko to Illya.

Illya was shocked _I didn't recognize her presence at all!_

"Who are you!?_" _Illya asked preparing for the worst, after all as a container of the grail she can detect the girl in front of her was a pseudo-servant. As a normal living human- she didn't have any hope to win if the girl was hostile, that and Aiko mana was really _overwhelming_.

"I am the big sister of the girl that fighting the giant over there" Aiko pointed at the direction where the fight between Berserker and Yuuki "so can you tell me why did you go out alone at night? Where is your parent?"

Initially, Illya was scared but when Aiko mentioned parent, somehow Illya started to cry."My mother died and my father abandoned me"

"Abandoned? That not right, the love of parent supposed to be boundless"

"But its the truth! Kiritsugu abandoned me! Grandfather said it!"

Aiko was in deep thought and decided to ask a question that bug her mind

"Did this grandfather, ever care for you?"

Hearing that Illya decided to refute, but words died in her mouth. Illya was in deep thought thinking and replaying all of her grandfather's actions and finally reach at a conclusion. Her grandfather trying to make her hate her father and 'Oni-chan'

"It seems you finally realized the truth" Aiko smiled her body start disappearing "and it seems I was summoned just for this conversation"

Illya shocked, a pseudo-servant summoned just for having conversation with her?!

_Wait there something more important to do!_

"You name, you still haven't introducing your name! My name was Illyasviel von Einzbern!"

Aiko only smiled and answered "Aiko, Aiko Konno. Nice to meet you Illya-chan" with that Aiko finally disappear.

* * *

**True Name :****Aiko Konno**

**Avatar**** Name: ****Ran**

**Alignments: ****Balanced**

**AKA/Title:**** Zekken Big Sister**

**Race :**** Human**

Parameter

**Strength:**** ?**

**Enduranc****e****:**** ?**

**Agility:****?**

**Mana:**** ?**

**Luck:**** ?**

Skill/Noble Phantasm:

**Big Sister Figure: The Caring and Selfless Big Sister**

It was a representation of her caring and selfless personality in life. Despite being born on the same day as her younger sister, Aiko tenderly shielded and protected her younger sister Yuuki for as long as Yuuki could remember. Aiko was also a decisive and self-sacrificing person who conceded her chance to be a Medicuboid tester and be admitted to a cleanroom, where the risk of opportunistic infection was far lower than in a regular ward, to her sister without a moment of hesitation. Aiko was so decisive that Yuuki barely ever witnessed her brooding over anything.

This Noble Phantasm giving Aiko some Big Sister aura that making any Little Sister figure will easily open up and trust her with their worries and problem. It also makes her action and word easily accepted.

**The Empathy: The Caring Understander**

It was a skill that makes Aiko can understand the problem that brought to her easily.

**Beyond Zekken: Surpassing The Absolute Sword.**

It was stated by Yuuki as a passing remark about her big sister, 'her big sister was stronger than her'. This was a continuously active passive noble phantasm, that grant Aiko the ability to win against any opponent that had been defeated by Yuuki. No matter how strong is the opponent as long the opponent already lose to Yuuki _once_, Aiko will win without a problem.


	4. Archer's and Shirou day

_Thank you very much for everyone that enjoy this story, I am sorry if the story was a bit rushed, I still suck at writing conversation...and romance_

_Regarding a question from a certain reviewer, why did I give **D+ Rank Charisma** to Yuuki? well** B Ranks Charisma** enough to** lead a kingdom**, and Yuuki definitely not that charismatic, while the **C rank Charisma** enough to lead **an army(in this case guild party)** even they had **conflicting ideal**, while **D rank Charisma** making Yuuki capable to convince stranger (in this case Asuna) to help her easily, but** D rank Charisma** cannot convince someone with **conflicting ideal** as shown by Yuuki cannot convince Asuna to just forget about them or give up joining the Sleeping Knight_

**I hope my answer can satisfy you! ^_^**

* * *

Tonight was a really tiring night for Shirou Emiya, it was started by accidentally saw magical secret wars, stabbed in the heart on the school ground, somehow stay alive only to nearly stabbed again, summoned a cute fairy, finding the model student was secretly magus, suddenly he becomes participant it said magical secret war, the fairy giving him a coat that put most mystic codes to shame not that Shirou know any, the same fairy giving him the spear that stabbed him earlier, _**trying it and finding that he can replicate Lancer moves**_, and finally finding the weird priest was also part of the said secret war, what next? He had a foster sibling and said foster sibling will suddenly appear outside the church?

…_Yup no matter ho__w__ I think about it the last one impossible. Kiritsugu never tells he had foster sibling afterall._

Somewhere out there in the shoulder of _The __W__orld_, _The Fate_ laughed really hard, shaking _The __W__orld_ and _The Destiny_ in the process. With that, _The Fate_ decides to help Shirou mending his relationship with his foster sibling. It was its biggest laugh after #)&*^%^& years afterall.

"Okay, Shirou Emiya I as the overseer from the church recognized as the seventh master " state the weird priest "may I inquire what will you wish to the grail if you won?"

"Hmm, if you asked me this question yesterday. I will no doubt answered world peace or saving humanity without hesitation" Shirou answered "but currently I don't know what to ask"

"Oh, did something change your mind?" asked the weird priest

"Let's just say tonight experience was really-really-really enlightening" Shirou smiled

Rin laughed "that would be an understatement"

Shirou and Rin exited the church only to find Yuuki was happily talking to a white-haired girl that wearing a collared, purple long-sleeved shirt.

Yuuki waved her hand seeing both of them and drop a bomb "Hey Shirou why you didn't tell me that you have a foster sibling!"

_W__hat!?_

Shirou mind halted…and finally rebooting. "Please tell me just what happens from the start"

* * *

Archer was having a bad day, when he climbed the highest tower in the city to observe, analyzing and searching Saber weakness, he slipped.

Remember Archer was a Servant it impossible for him to 'slip', afterall a Servant was the highest tier of familiar and weapon in war. Just by that concept alone Servant was not allowed to '_slip_'.

Just imagine Berserker chasing you only to slipped and roll like ball…by that image you can realize, Servant and 'slip' cannot be said in the same sentence.

Archer, of course, took it like normal, after cursing his luck, Archer climbed the tower only to slip _again_, cursing his luck again Archer climbed the tower again only to slip _**again**_.

Archer was not stupid, First time Bad Luck, Twice was a coincidence, Third time? There is a **pattern**. Archer climbed the tower again to proves his suspicion and he slipped again no matter how careful he is, and that is the only prove that Archer needed.

Archer sighed and decided to give up using the tower, and jumped into the next highest building only to slipped _**again**_. Alarmed Archer try the other building and somehow he always _slipped_. Not only that, Archer starts to 'slip' when walking normally…

Archer decides to give up on observing Saber and hurrying running back toward the group only to always slip on the way, heck it even at the point just standing enough for Archer to '_slip_'.

Even using astral form that didn't affected by physical matter, Archer still slipping. Archer really tempted to informing Rin about his condition, but somehow Archer feel embarrassed.

So began his journey of returning that full of slipping to the point Archer have to crawl just to move a meter…and even while crawling, Archer starts to slip.

After a really long and tedious journey finally, Archer arrived at Emiya residence, not registering somehow Illya along with Berserker was in there. Archer 'slip' finally stopped when he arrived at the residence, the only thing that Archer can think at the point was to find Saber and…

"Ah, you are asking what Rank is my Luck?" Yuuki confused by Archer behavior asking about the most useless stats that a Servant had, but decided to answer anyway "My **Luck Rank is A+**"

At that point, Archer confused…only dawned by realization Saber must have a skill or noble phantasm that making her Gaia Beloved Child.

What is Gaia? Gaia is the will of the Earth, the planet's intrinsic wish to survive and prosper.

Archer was right it was Yuuki **Blessing of Yggdrasil: Protection of World Tree skill was** affecting him, let's just say Gaia hates human with passion, so it was impossible for a human no matter how attuned with nature to gain Gaia favor, it was only coincidence that ALO lore attuned with Gaia. Afterall in the ALO lore, some Fairies were born from nature and for Gaia, Fairies was an extension of nature.

As the only living fairy on earth right now, you can say Gaia protection was beyond obsessed.

A child that beloved by Gaia coupled with the highest rank of luck, Archer shuddered at the implication. Any **E Rank or lo****w****er** Servant will receive an exaggerated hardship just by thinking to hurt Yuuki. If human thinking to hurt Yuuki…

With Archer **E Rank Luck** by only trying to observe and searching for Yuuki weakness he literally slipped more than enough to traumatize normal people. Bless Saber for her healing spell!

Archer really wants to protest to Gaia. An Alien-Fairy that 'mocking at a reality just by existing' was more loved by Gaia than any of her natives being. Archer really wants to bash his own head to a random wall to protest how unfair and ironic this situation.

With that in mind, Archer decides to give up trying to kill his alternate past self, even if its alternate past self still trying to become Hero of Justice, because Archer didn't want to take a chance that the Bad Luck that worst than regular **E Rank Luck** carry over after the Grail war

Gaia was a resentful being afterall.

* * *

"Ah, Illya this is Kiritsugu journal," said Shirou while walking into the living room of Emiya residence.

Rin can only sigh "To think you never touch your adoptive father belonging since his death…"

"Well I consider it as a form of disrespect" Shirou shrugged his shoulder while giving the book to Illya "since old man death's, with the exception of cleaning his room once, I never entering it again"

After a quick explanation from Yuuki how she meets with Illya, that shocked Rin and Shirou because the level of Strength that Berserker radiating, both Rin and Shirou decide to invite Illya to Emiya residence as a form of trust

Even though Illya still suspicious at Shirou and Rin, Illya decides to come anyway because Illya was trusting Yuuki, the little sister of Aiko Konno.

After getting Kiritsugu journal, and checking the authenticity. Illya starts to read the journal.

There no way Illya, Rin and Shirou knowing that _The Fate_ was threatening _The Past_ and _The History_ for putting Kiritsugu journal into Kiritsugu room, it was _The Fate_ way to help Shirou mending his relationship with his sister. Heck the journal was complete with a family photo

Afterall the original journal was destroyed in The Great Fuyuki Fire. The one that Illya currently read was merely a perfect copy of the real one with an added page that hypothetically, Kiritsugu will write if the journal 'survive'.

"Rin where is Archer?" asked Shirou "I didn't see him since he goes scouting"

"I don't know since ten minutes ago, I tried to contact him using Servant and Master connection" Rin frustrated "but he won't answer!"

"Yuuki!"

"On it!" Yuuki opened her map "it seems Archer was on the way back to here, but he moving really slow. Maybe Archer was sightseeing?"

"And here I thought he was in danger" Rin sighed and turned into Yuuki "but Yuuki you sure are really strong capable fighting Berserker head-on. I am glad making an alliance with both of you"

"Oh, what did you expect when forming an alliance with us?" Yuuki asked interested

"Well I am expecting to take care of your master the entire war" Rin answered

"If you expecting that, then why you making an alliance that handicapping you in the first place?" Yuuki asked before dawned in realization "Rin you like Shirou don't you?"

Rin face turned red. Rin really wants to say 'Yes', but her mouth filtered it turning the word into…

"What are you talking about! There no way I like that idiot!" complete with the tsun-tsun tone

Yuuki smirked, Rin was fun to tease! "Then why you sound disappointed when you lose the chance to take care of Shirou the entire war?"

Conclusion…Rin turned into a red gibbering mesh

Shirou the object of said conversation was in really deep though, making him not realizing that a conversation about him just take place.

"Yuuki"

"Yes, Shirou?"

"Can you teach me how to fight?"

Yuuki falls into silence "may ask why?"

"Isn't you already said it before? You allowed me to fight alongside you as long as I have armor, weapon, and skill" Shirou said in full conviction "I may already had armor and a fancy weapon that given by you, but I still lack the skill to use it fully, because of that you decided to confront Berserker alone"

Let's just ignore Rin that groaning in the background that muttering about noble phantasm was not some fancy weapon

Seeing Shirou eye that full conviction, Yuuki smiled "Sure, but let's start tomorrow, it was a crazy night but I really want to understand about you first through the dream cycle before teaching anything to you"

"Dream Cycle?" Shirou asked in confusion

"It was a cycle of a dream that showed the life of the servant and its master, it was a system so master and their servant can understand about each other" explained Rin

It was one of many information that provided for free from The Grail

Shirou eyes widened in realization

At that moment Archer come walking like a zombie from some random horror movie and walking straight to Yuuki.

"Saber…can you tell me you Luck Rank?"

"Call me Yuuki"

"Saber please…"

"Yuuki"

"..." Archer stared

"..." Yuuki stared

"Yuuki, can you tell me your Luck Rank?"

"Why did you ask? Well, it was the stats that not really mattered in a direct fight" Yuuki mumbled for a while and answered "My **Luck Rank is A+**"

Archer look confused for a while…only to suddenly widening his eyes as if he was enlightened.

"I finished reading the journal!" Illya exclaimed happily and suddenly her face turned serious.

"There is a big problem" Illya takes a deep breath "The Grail was corrupted"

* * *

Gilgamesh was angry, really angry. Somehow one of his noble phantasm was beyond his reach.

Gilgamesh was an Archer Class Servant from The Fourth Holy Grail War ten years ago, he was accidentally incarnated by **Angra Mainyu** curse without any apparent drawback.

Normally any kind of being, mortal or Immortal, human or god, spirit or wraith will be turned Evil just by touching a glimpse of _**All the **__**W**__**orld Evil**_ curse, but somehow Gilgamesh had an ego so big that even he bathed inside of it, _**All the **__**W**__**orld Evil **__cannot contain_ _or corrupt him_.

The only difference between his normal self and curse incarnated self was a personality. The original was an Arrogant King and the curse incarnate was an Arrogant King…lets just say the curse incarnated one really ask for a punch in the face, while the normal one still can be tolerated.

Even though arrogant, Gilgamesh still was a wise king that praised by its citizens. His wisdom in life knows no bound. Basically, when incarnated as Servant, Gilgamesh famous wisdom turned into Noble Phantasm.

It was the same noble phantasm that currently beyond his reach.

**Sha Naqba Imuru (He who Saw the Deep): The Omniscient Omnipotent Star** it was the mentality of Gilgamesh sublimated into a Noble Phantasm, said to have "_**spread across all corners of the world as if the brilliance of the stars, seeing through all creation.**_" It is a "_**continuously active-type Noble Phantasm**_" that does not require its name to be invoked, but it is assumed that Gilgamesh keeps it intentionally restrained. Possessing tremendous efficiency, it can discern heavily concealed truths with a single glance, from that of the opponent's True Name and Noble Phantasms. **W****hen fully activated it can even sa****w**** the future or another timeline.**

Even though without it Gilgamesh still a wise king, Gilgamesh was still angry because in his whole life there not even once a time where one of his _treasures out of reach_. This was totally _ne__w__ experience _for Gilgamesh

Well, there no way Gilgamesh can know that because _The Future_ was catch a cold, all magic, machinery, or anything to predict or connected to _The Future_ become unusable or in this case beyond his reach.

* * *

Hearing the explanation about the corrupted grail from Illya, Yuuki can only deadpan

_I kne__w__ it the grail holds a secret! This plot comes straight from some action Anime!_

Yuuki shakes her head to clear her thought

_Even though the plot comes from an action anime, I must remember that this __w__as real life, not game or anime! Big Sister and Asuna __w__ill scold me if I keep treating this as an anime and game __w__hile there is real life on the line!_

Yuuki can only sigh and decide to ask something that bugging her from the start.

"Shirou, where will sleep?" Yuuki asked "because the fault in the summoning I can't just astralize like Archer and Berserker"

Silence ensued the room, any kind of discussion about corrupted grail stopped.

Shirou can stare dumbfounded at the situation. Just one second ago they are discussing about the corrupted grail that literally can destroy the world if handled wrong, and now a somehow Illya and Rin aura surpassing servant(Shirou swear that he sees some spark form Rin and Illya eyes) as if the next discussion about where will Yuuki sleep was more IMPORTANT than the topic of corrupted grail

"Ah, don't worry Yuuki you can just sleep in the guest room"

The air turned cold, even Shirou the incarnation of sword finding its harder to breath _Did I do something wrong?_

"Hey, Shirou can I also stay overnight?" Rin asked 'smiling' "afterall currently we are an ally, we are supposed watch each other back right?"

"Hey, 'Oni-chan' can I stay overnight too? I want you to tell me stories about Kiritsugu life after the grail war" Ilya said 'innocently' "we siblings should stay together right?"

As if a prey in front of a predator, Shirou can only nod instinctively in a hurry.

With that Rin and Illya back to their respective residence and back while bringing a lot of their belonging. Illya even said she will bring her maid tomorrow…

Looking at their belonging Shirou confused _Isn't this __w__as to many for a temporary stay over?!_


	5. The Dreams and Wandering First King

The dream cycle was a weird phenomenon because it can't be controlled and the amount of dream each person sees was different. Sometimes you can see a whole life, sometimes you only can see the most important part of its life, sometimes you only can see the end of its life

It was a totally random, maybe it was because_** Zeltrech**_ was the one who designed it?

Nobody knows…

* * *

It was the first, for as long as Shirou Emiya can remember since the day he was saved by Kiritsugu he never dreams of anything other than a world that full of swords.

So imagine how surprised he was when he dreaming about _a Girl_, a really-really-really familiar_ Girl _with brown hair. Shirou saw when the day when _The Girl_ life starts to break apart, it was started with a blood transfusion making _The Girl _family infected by an incurable disease. It makes_ The Girl _life turned from good into bad.

Somehow a bunch of children found about her disease, thanks to that _The Girl_ bad life turned into worst._ The Girl _becomes an outcast, to the point she forced to transfer school.

All that time _The Girl _big sister always caring and protecting. Even though the big sister also receives the same treatment from society, the big sister never loses her smile.

And that fated time comes _The Girl_ immune system was collapsing, for the next year and three months can only be described as painful, until an offer about become a tester for a prototype machine come. A machine that capable to bring you to another-world

_The Girl_ and her big sister accepted, and to make sure _The Girl_ was in the best condition, her big sister gives the chance to use the sterile room for _The Girl _without a second thought.

After that for the first time since her life broken apart, _The Girl_ can smile was full happiness, maybe _The Girl_ can die at any moment but at that point, _The Girl_ learned to take everything with a smile, her positiveness was even effecting the doctor and nurse that take charge of her.

When _The Girl_ was asked why can she still in a positive mood even though she can die at any moment, _The Girl_ just answered.

"I had a big sister and parent that have a condition that far worst from me if they can still smile why can't I?"

"_**I **__**w**__**ill inspire hope…**_with this, anyone that have a disease more lighter than me can be inspired because as someone that had more severe disease, I can still be happy, and the one who had disease more severe than mine can forget their disease for a while because they can remember, that they are not the only one that suffered!_"_

That was _The Girl_ words. Since then_ The Girl_ always active in the other-world, meeting with everyone that had some terminal disease like her, and inspiring them with her cheerfulness

The first year of testing ended and_ The Girl _parents passed away.

_The Girl_ doesn't let it affect her. After her parent dead,_ The Girl_ and her big sister meet with an awesome friend, three of them almost inseparable, and at one point founded **Sleeping Knights**. A group that consisted of terminally ill patient

At the end of the second year, her sister and her first awesome friend passed away and another soon followed. At that point there only six members of **Sleeping Knights** left.

Thus at that point, the **Sleeping Knights **decide that they will find the most beautiful, most exciting and most joyful other-world and work together to accomplishing something that leaves a permanent mark, that proving to the world that they _exist, _before disbanding.

After a long search, they stumbled upon ALO (ALfheim Online) and come to the conclusion that ALO was the world they searching for.

And begin their quest to beat Floor Boss, a monster that normally needs 49 people (seven parties each party consist of seven people) with just _Six_ people.

After continuous failure, they decide to search for an additional member.

Using her Original Sword Skill as bait, _The Girl_ decides to find a strong additional member to help them beat the Floor Boss.

It was how the legend of _**Zekken: The Absolute S**__**w**__**ord**_ began…

Somewhere in the Sixty count of the duel, _The Girl _meets a boy that can challenge her, _The Girl_ decides to invite him if not for the fact, the boy knows about their secret.

After the 67 duels, _The Girl_ meets Asuna, someone that really resembling her big sister.

Asuna joined them, by impressing _The Girl_ with her skill. With Asuna help, they managed to beat Floor Boss with just _Seven _people.

Their name was embedded forever in the Monument of Swordsmen.

After that, it was a chain of events that led Asuna discovering her secret, but _The Girl _didn't regret it because, after that, it was one of the happiest moments in her life.

_The Girl_ can go to school, make friends, walk around Japan, and even seeing her old house again before being torn down.

In every meeting, there will be a farewell, _The Girl _disease finally acting up. Just before her death,_ The Girl_ pass her Original Sword Skill to Asuna.

In the end, _The Girl_ was surprised, all player be it, friend or enemy, foe or allies gather to pay respect to _The Girl_. It was Asuna final gift for _The Girl_

The scene of more than Thousand Fairies covering the sky, it was a truly **Unforgettable Spectacle**. At that very moment, just before _The Girl_ passed away, _The Girl_ was recognized as **The Strongest Player**.

For the first time since her life turned worst, _The Girl _cried, not in sadness but in happiness because finally, her life has a meaning.

When Shirou wakes up, his face was wet…tear still streaming from his eyes.

Looking at the morning shine that passes through the window, Shirou can only though about one thing

_**I **__**w**__**ill inspire hope…**_

* * *

Yuuki Konno was dreaming, it's not unusual for her, usually, the content of her dream was her childhood, the fun times before the disease infecting her, or the day she passed with Asuna and her friend. But tonight was different, Yuuki was dreaming a world full of swords.

After a while, the world full of sword vanished, and Yuuki can see_** a**_ _**Boy**_ that walking through hell. A Great Fire, that consumes almost half of the town.

Someone asks for help, _**The Boy**_** keeps ****w****alking.**

Someone begging for help, _**The Boy**_** keeps ****w****alking**.

Someone hold his feet to ask for help, _**The Boy**_** keeps ****w****alking**.

Someone burned to death while screaming, _**The Boy**_** keeps walking**.

Someone at the last breath in the middle of the road, _**The Boy**_** keeps ****w****alking**.

A mother holding her baby asking for help, _**The Boy**_** keeps ****w****alking**.

Someone buried under the rubble, _**The Boy**_** keeps ****w****alking**.

A child cried alone in the road, _**The Boy**_** keeps ****w****alking**.

Someone cursed him, _**The Boy**_** keeps ****w****alking**.

…_**The Boy keeps **__**w**__**alking…**_

Anyone that begging, cursing, crying, screaming, be it Young or Old, Son or Daughter, Husband or Wife, _**The Boy**_ ignored it and **keep ****w****alking**

Finally out of breath because of the smoke, _**The Boy**_ collapsed, looking at the gray sky there only one thing in _**The Boy**_ mind.

_W__ill I die? __W__ill I die just like the people I ignored?_

_**The Boy **_taking a deep breath, waiting for his own doom

…

…

…

Only for an old man found _**The Boy**_ and cried in happiness, while smiling with the happiest smile that _**The Boy**_ ever remember

"Someone_ Alive_!"

Entranced, blinded, and fascinated by the old man smile there only one thing that crosses _**The Boy**_ mind.

_Can I smile like that too? _

The scene end and once more turned into the world full of swords.

Yuuki wakes up with ragged breath her face was sweating. Looking at the morning shine that slips through the window Yuuki can only smile and decide to wake Illya that sleep beside her.

"Illya wake up, its morning!"

* * *

Shirou decides to end his morning practice, after seeing Yuuki past through dream cycle, Shirou cannot sleep.

Shirou was shocked by things that revealed by the dream cycle. Yuuki was two years _younger_ than him when she was passed away. The absurdness of a machine that can bring you to other-world, even though the other-world was fake it still a _world_, complete with law and rules, with their own god, inhabitant, and monster.

In that dream cycle, Shirou sees many weapons mainly sword, be it forged by gods, fairies or just blinked into existence. Just remembering some of the high-ranked-weapon already giving Shirou headaches but he can try to project the lower-ranked one later.

"Good thing today was a holiday, I can train to project the lower-ranked one later" Shirou sigh in relief "I better start making breakfast"

Looking at the sky, briefly, Shirou noticed something out-of-ordinary, there were so many birds a really unholy amount of them. Doves, Raven, and Sparrow was the majority.

"Is there a bird transmigrating season or something today?" Shirou wondered confused with the unholy amount of the birds, but because he can't sense any magical signature Shirou passed it as a natural phenomenon.

Well, in certain sense, Shirou was right, the unholy amount of bird was a 'natural phenomenon'.

Reaching his kitchen Shirou was dumbfounded, Archer was _preparing_ breakfast. A Servant a weapon of war, the highest tier of familiar was_ preparing_ breakfast.

That not the thing that catches Shirou attention though, but the thing that catches Shirou attention was Archer knife-work, Shirou knows that Archer was a skilled cook that even surpassing him just from the knife-work alone.

Let's just say Shirou really takes pride in his own cooking and it was not easy for Shirou to acknowledge someone cooking skill. So Shirou decides to do something that any 'normal' person would do.

"Archer you can cook?!"

Archer deadpanned "Really? That what you focus on? Quick help me prepare breakfast, the girls can wake at any moment now"

"Okay…four hand was better than two afterall"

While observing Archer cooking technique, for a moment Shirou swears that he saw a sword in Archer place.

* * *

Gilgamesh was having a bad day because **Sha Naqba Imuru (He who Saw the Deep): The Omniscient Omnipotent Star** was out his reach, he cannot make any decision easily.

Don't misunderstand, Gilgamesh was wise, but without **Sha Naqba Imuru **he didn't have easy real-time information to access. Basically Gilgamesh was lacking information.

Last night when Gilgamesh lost the connection to **Sha Naqba Imuru**, he was in the middle of night walk, far away from the church because of that currently Gilgamesh was lost…

Usually, he can just access **Sha Naqba Imuru** for a convenient G*ogle Maps that will show him the most efficient way back to the church. Even though the grail was giving free information, it has been ten years since he disconnected from it. Not that Gilgamesh accept any information from the Grail, afterall at that time Gilgamesh think, 'it was to low for him **The First Hero In Human History** to accept free information!'

Basically he was spending the night searching the way back to the church. Did Gilgamesh tired or sleepy? NO, he was the King of Heroes afterall, there no way for him to feel tired.

"It seems I become too reliant to my Noble Phantasm" Gilgamesh muttered "Let's just use the old way for finding a way"

Going into some random dark alley Gilgamesh accessed his **Gate of Babylon: The King's Treasure**, only to realize that he usually uses** Sha Naqba Imuru** to find what he wants from his treasury.

**Gate of Babylon: The King's Treasure** is the "Golden Capital" that the "King's Treasury" of Gilgamesh, and moreover the golden key connected to it. His main Noble Phantasm, it is the storehouse that Gilgamesh built to store all the world's treasures he claimed in life, referred to as the "Divine Gate". It connects the space of reality to the vault, opening an "invisible door" between dimensions that allows for the contents to pass through upon their owner's command.

There are so many treasures in Gilgamesh vault, to the point Gilgamesh even didn't know what his vault possess. The only thing that Gilgamesh know for sure is that his vault contains everything that human has.

Grumbling Gilgamesh decides to search manually and finally find a Fuyuki map…from hundred years ago. Not giving up Gilgamesh decide to search again only to find…Fuyuki map 50 years from now on.

"It seems I have to do it in the old fashioned way" Gilgamesh grumbled

Going out from the alley Gilgamesh decides to grab a random girl that just pass

"Hey, Girl do you know where is the way to the church?"

"()&$#$ #$(*&*&^?" The girl answered

_Ah…I can't speak the Japanese language_

Gilgamesh was so screwed…

* * *

Ayako Mitsuzuri was in the middle of going to school to practice Archery. Ayako is from a family of martial arts. Ayako is a second-year student at Homurahara Academy. She is a stellar athlete, and captain of the archery club that Taiga Fujimura advises. Ayako and Rin Tohsaka actively compete to see who will be the first to snag a boyfriend. Although she wants to find a boyfriend, it seems like she wants to stay single as long as possible.

"Wow, the are so many birds!" Ayako exclaimed seeing at the roof that she passed "is there some kind of natural phenomenon happening?"

To focus at the strange spectacle Ayako didn't realize someone was approaching her until her shoulder was grabbed

Looking at the person that grabbed her, ready to give a lesson to if it was a thug, Ayako was surprised. It was some foreigner with blonde hair using Some-Kind Biker-Outfit

"(()&^$% %*&))&%?"

Hearing the language that feels really old Ayako was confused, but from the Goldie body language, Ayako knows that the Goldie was lost. Sadly Ayako didn't understand the language the Goldie used.

"Can you speak English?"

* * *

_Fate Stay/Night takes place in 2004. Please forgive Shirou because he can't understand the concept of virtual world ^_^_


	6. An Everyday Life in the middle of War

_Sorry, the college started, and my writing time decreased, by the way, thank you for all the review!_

* * *

"Okay, come quickly with my lunch Shirou!" and with that, the call ended

Shirou can only sigh, her guardian Taiga Fujimura, asked him to bring her a lunch to the school. It seems Taiga had to train and open the Archery Range on holiday.

"Why Fuji-nee didn't bring her own lunch?"

Going back to the kitchen preparing to cook, only to find Archer giving him a finished boxed lunch.

"Ha?" Dumbfounded by Archer preparation Shirou decides to asks "How did you know that I need a boxed lunch soon?"

"Duh, obviously you are younger than 18, that means you had a guardian and because your guardian didn't come for breakfast, I can safely conclude that sooner or later you need to prepare a boxed lunch" Archer explained

"Are you sure you are an Archer, not Cooks or Detective?"

"I can assure you that I am 100%, genuine Archer"

There no way Archer can tell Shirou that he was an alternate future version of him and because of that he knows the personality of Taiga Fujimaru.

"Hey, Shirou can I tag along?" Yuuki asks Shirou "I want to see how your school looks like"

"I want to tag along too" Illya followed "by the way what is a school?"

Of course, Shirou agrees to their request, the first one always wants to go to school but can't while the second one didn't know what is a school.

"Yuuki we need something to cover your inhuman feature, if you want to tag along" Shirou and looking at Rin "Rin did you had some kind of cap ?"

"Oh don't worry about that!" Yuuki answered "except my pointed ears, I pretty much look like a human. You just can pass the ears as unique genetic, I will appreciate a hoodie though"

"Well I didn't have a hoodie" Rin answered

"Don't worry I had an old one that matches Yuuki size" Shirou looking at Rin "So Rin do you also want to tag along?"

Rin was tempted to say yes but "I really want to tag along but there something that I need to investigate especially while the eight servants on the loose"

"Archer lets go!"

* * *

Zouken Matou was a _disgusting_ old man. No, even the word '_disgusting_' was an understatement. Any disgusting person can be considered as a saint if compared to him. He was an old immortal that cannot be considered human but was a human anyway, 99% his body was made of worm, crest worm to be precise, granting him a technical immortality, even you stab his heart, behead his head, or cut his limb as long a single worm survives he will be alive and recover with enough resource and time.

In order to make a Holy Grail, Zouken uses the remains of Holy Grail from the Fourth Holy Grail War to make a magical worm that was incubated into Sakura Matou body. The worm already spread through Sakura body and removing it was the same as killing Sakura.

Last night Zouken was watching the war through his familiar, to say he was shocked was an understatement. Saber existence was really catching his interest

"Hmm, interesting a servant that capable looting noble phantasm" Zouken smirk "and what a wonderful mystic code, maybe I can snatch Saber ownership from that Emiya boy? Or how about I just plain killing him? Maybe I should find her weakness first?"

Zouken didn't know that his rambling at that night was inciting Gaia wrath thanks to **Blessing of Yggdrasil: Protection of World Tree **that Saber had.

Gaia was _**angry**_…The will of the planet is _**Angry**_…The personification planet is _**ANGRY**_.

_A human dared to think to hurt her daughter…_

Gaia anger was justified, just imagine a mother with only a single child, and you say blatantly in front of her mother face that you will do something to her daughter…the result was not gonna pretty.

**Blessing of Yggdrasil: Protection of World Tree **was supposed to never triggered against humans because the thought of a human fighting a servant was suicidal and plain stupid. Zouken can only blame himself for this.

As the earth, Gaia has an influence on all kinds of animals and beast. That night, Gaia commanded all kinds of birds to fly into Fuyuki, starting a bizarre unnatural 'natural phenomenon' the gathering more than 100.000 birds that cover Fuyuki.

Normally **Blessing of Yggdrasil: Protection of World Tree **can't make Gaia do this, because its effect was limited to someone with E-Ranked Luck or lower, the higher someone Luck Rank the lower the chance for the skill triggered with Gaia direct manipulation.

Sadly Zouken event though his body was nothing than a collection of worms, Zouken still bonafide human. E Ranked Luck was still ten times the theoretical highest human value, and as human Zouken luck was lower than that.

Predator…what is a predator? It was the title that was given to the animal that was at the top of the food chain. The animals in the bottom maybe can retaliate or maybe hurt the predator but no matter what they can't _win _at best they can only run, delaying the inevitable.

Natural Predator, what is a natural predator? It was the title that given to a predator that has an absolute advantage against its prey, like Anteater to Ants, Snake to Mouse, Spider to any Insects its size and many more. Thanks to their absolute advantage the chance for Natural Predator to lose a fight against its prey was almost zero. The prey had a chance to win or run but it really small, so small that it can be considered a miracle.

So now comes the question…can a worm no matter how magical they win against a bird? The answer is _**NO**_. The Birds since ancient times already the natural predator of worm and insect, no matter how hard a worm and insect struggling they are far to outclassed against birds.

Morning comes. After Sakura went to practice her archery Zouken still in the middle of planning to beat and coerce Saber to give him, her mystic codes.

_Hmm, __w__hat is happening? __W__hy are there so many birds in the sky?_

As a magus Zouken can't pass up any unnatural event that happens. Thanks to that, Zouken decides to leave his house to check the phenomenon. There no way Zouken knows that will start it. The fight between Supernatural Worms and Ordinary Birds.

Even though Zouken looks like humans, all the bird decides to follow their instinct, it was the same as searching for a worm in the dirt. The moment Zouken leaves the door all the Birds in the vicinity _strike_.

Natural Predator meets his Prey…

The result was a one-sided massacre…for Zouken. Afterall this was a world where concept rules everything. No matter how magical it is, a worm had a concept as _'prey for birds_' it was a concept that even older than the **King of Heroes**. The winner of the battle already been decided from a very-very-very long time ago…

* * *

_The __W__orld_ laughed seeing someone that seeks a way to avoid death, will meet it end thanks to a(un)natural cause. Because of _The __W__orld_ laughs its body trembled _The Fate_ and _The Destiny_ in its shoulder were swung around while both of their hand waved and accidentally altering many destinies and fate.

_The Time_ and _The Space_ can feel their body screamed thanks to the massive amount altering but they with a high determination keep spinning and expanding. _The Life_ can only smile while _The Death_ grunted

* * *

There many birds species in the horde of 100.000 birds but inside of that horde you can only find one Chicken. It was a Chicken that somehow escapes from a slaughterhouse.

While the other birds are busy pecking Zouken to death and catching any part of his body that try to run by becoming an insect, The Chicken only walks following its instincts(stomach), and by a massive amount chances, found the door of Matou Residence was open slightly enough for its body to go through.

The Chicken keeps following its instinct(stomach) and finally arrived at the basement where many of Zouken body parts and familiar reside, even though The Chicken was turned blind by the darkness thanks to its hungry stomach, The Chicken keep going and finally entered the basement...

* * *

"Thanks for the patronage!"

Yuuki, Illya, and Shirou exited the shop. Shirou and Illya faces were full of wonder as if thinking 'Did my whole life was spent under a rock?'. The culprit for this, Yuuki, was full smile.

On the to the school suddenly Yuuki had an urge to buy something in the shop, after persuading Shirou and Illya and entering the shop Yuuki smile beamed.

To thinks **Sap of The ****W****orld Tree** was on discount! If you buy in bulk it will become cheaper, and all recovery item was available! As someone that rich(Always FullDive for the win!) Yuuki decides to empty all the stock, who knows maybe Yuuki will need it in this war.

Seeing all the spectacles and asking about all the items that Yuuki bought, Shirou and Illya were questioning the meaning of life. Who can believe them if they said that a True Resurrection item was on discount and if you buy it in bulk you can get it cheaper, oh and the fact said item can be found in a convenience store!

Seeing the situation using her crystal ball, Caster choked.

* * *

Rin was having a bad headache. After all revelation, last night, from Shirou was a magus until the Grail was corrupted and the existence of the eight servants, Rin feel all of her perception of the world turned upside down.

Especially about Saber…seeing Saber for a long period of time enough to make Rin head start aching. A Saber that can cast a spell that turns any Caster to shame, strong enough to rival Berserker, and if Archer information to believed, supported by the Gaia itself. Even though Saber was an alien.

Supported by Gaia…that mean Saber didn't need any energy to sustain itself if the contract between her and Shirou was broken. So if there is any chance that there any stupid Master that chooses to kill Shirou to beat Saber…

Rin didn't want to think about it…surely there is no master will do that right?

* * *

Somewhere in the school carving ordering Rider to carve **Blood Fort Andromeda: Outer-Seal, Blood Temple** Shinji sneezed.

'Hachoo!'

"Haha, I will kill all participants, Master!"

* * *

Somehow Rin feels a really-really-really strong urge to choked Shinji to death…

"So this is where the trace of magic residue come from" Rin muttered

Rin was investigating the recent murder and magical traces that found in the city, according to the evidence the murder was done by Lancer to seal of any witness. While the magic residue was hard to trace but traceable as if it was done to lure her.

Seeing the Temple in front of her one more time Rin decide to leave, it was unwise afterall to barge into opponent territory unprepared. Especially if it was the territory of Caster (Berserker, Saber, and Archer was with them, Lancer was killed by luck and ambush, there is no way for an Assassin to use magic to the level of making a familiar, thanks to magic mastery Rider can be skipped and all that left was Caster or the Unknown eight servant)

"Archer lets retreat" whispered Rin. Because of her business searching the origin of magical residue and the murderer complete, Rin decides to search the clue about the eight servants.

"Sure Master"

* * *

And About said, eight servants…

"Wow, you sure learn fast" Ayako was amazed at the Goldie in front of him. Seeing him learned the Japanese language in the blink of eye. Ayako sure that the Goldie was learning from zero because there no way the Goldie can fake the unfamiliarity to the Japanese language grammar

Gilgamesh currently was reading a book titled 'Uruk-Japanese Dictionary for Dummies' that he pulled from his pocket, silently thanking his past self for pocketing it.

Gilgamesh about to ask about the way to the church when something caught his eye

"What is that?" Gilgamesh pointed.

Seeing the thing that Gilgamesh pointed, Ayako was chuckled "oh that was Anime"

"Anime?"

* * *

Kirei was worried, Gilgamesh didn't return last night

_Is there a change of plan? Or maybe he __w__as lost?_

Kirei shakes his head

_There no __w__ay **The First Heroes** in Human History missing right?_


	7. Interesting Event in the middle of war

_This is a fanfiction...so please don't take it seriously. Anyway, I am not dead! If you see my profile page you will know that I write_

_to change my bad habit! By the way, this story word count was less than 2000 and currently the shortest chapter that I wrote. Anyway enjoy the chapter __

* * *

"Ayako didn't come to the practice?" Shirou frowned

"Yeah, just she informs me through the phone that she was helping her new friend" Taiga answered and raise her hand "now where is my food?"

Sighing, Shirou giving Taiga her lunch, and decide to greet Sakura that was surrounded by Illya and Yuuki.

To say Taiga hungry was understatement because Ayako the club captain didn't come, Taiga have to supervise all the Archery club members by herself. It really exhausting her to the point when Shirou comes with Illya and Yuuki, Taiga didn't bat an eye _those two must be lost child that Shirou picked up in the street…again._

"So Sakura how is your practice?"

* * *

Shirou didn't know, Illya didn't know, and even Yuuki didn't know that currently, Zouken Matou was absorbing Od/Mana/Prana on instinct from Sakura to survive, Zouken Matou even though his battle against the bird will end with the outcome that he become bird food, a magical worm is still a magical entity, it was more resilient than a normal worm, so even after more than ten thousand pecks, it was still alive and kicking.

Normally Zouken just gonna send his consciousness into the worm in Sakura body and done with it but to do that it requires a concentration for one second, something that Zouken currently lacks because of the pain of repeatedly being pecked without a second rest by birds really **HURTS**. At the end of the day, Zouken will die but he will suffer the pain Sakura suffering in years packed into a single day.

Currently, Sakura Prana was being drained, to the point for Sakura just for standing requires willpower stronger than anything. Since Sakura surrounded by Illya and Yuuki to maintain her willpower Sakura can't focus on their conversation '_something about sister_?' If this continues Sakura will die because of prana exhaustion.

Sakura didn't know why her failure of Grandfather drained her reserve but for Sakura it was the same day as usual_ Grandfather must be done it on whim_. The only reason that Sakura can maintain her willpower was the presence of Shirou in the gym, _her Senpai_ was in here, if she faints here it will troubling _her Senpai_.

To focus on that thought, Sakura didn't see when Shirou comes to greet her.

So the moment Shirou asked about her practice, Sakura was surprised and that split second was the only thing that needed to shatter the concentration that keeps her from fainting. Shirou worried face was the last thing Sakura see before the world turn into black.

_I am sorry for troubling you…Senpai_

* * *

Suddenly _The Present_ spit mouthful of blood and fainted, making _The World, The History_, and _The Pas_t worry.

_The Present_ keeps muttering Gilgamesh and plot hole in its unconscious state…

Hearing Gilgamesh name _The Time_ and _The Space_ scream, _The Death_ scowling and _The Life_ laughing.

* * *

The infirmary was supposed to be a place where patients can rest peacefully but since Taiga screaming in panic it turned closer into a madhouse. Sakura currently laid down in the bed peacefully.

"What should I do!? What should I do!? What should I do!? A student fainted on my watch!" Taiga screamed in the infirmary running around in perfect circle comically. Shirou Yuuki and Illya sweatdropped seeing Taiga antics.

Unknown to them, Taiga act running around in circle comically in the infirmary was impossible, the infirmary was big but not big enough for Taiga run around in a perfect circle without hitting anything especially when Illya, Shirou and Yuuki also was also inside it as if Space make spaces for her to run, and Taiga running speed was so fast but the eyes can still catch her as if Time slowing when she runs.

Basically, Taiga kick _The Space_ and _The Time_ in their face just by running…and because getting kicked by Taiga hurt _The Space_ dodge her to make sure its not getting kicked again, and _The Time_ slowed down because feeling hurt…

Lets just put aside Taiga reality breaking comical act, it is not important…

"Calm down Fuji-nee" Shirou tried to calm her guardian down keyword 'Tried'

"Someone faint under my supervision!" Taiga keep breaking reality…

"FUJI-NEE!" Shirou shouted finally catching the attention of the reality breaker…"Sakura maybe just exhausted, how about Fuji-nee keep supervising the Archery club while I wait for Sakura wakes up in here"

Taiga stared at Shirou and decided to asks "Shirou are you telling me to left a defenseless girl in a room with a boy!?"

_From all-time why Fuji-nee decided to be rational now!?_ Shirou sighed at his luck

"Don't worry Sister" Yuuki said with a smile "we can tell you if Shirou decide to do something!" making Shirou smile wryly

Taiga smile "Okay I count on both of you…but who are you both? Don't both of your parents searching for you?"

"My name Yuuki…I am Illya friend! "

"My name is Illyasviel von Einzbern I am Shirou sister…" Illya show her family photo with Kiritsugu to Taiga

"Oh, so you are Shirou sister and her friend" Taiga smile seeing the photo…and the realization hit her "Kiritsugu had a daughter!?"

Taiga runs comically and the reality starts breaking again…Somewhere out there_ The Time_ and_ The Space_ weeps

* * *

"So Yuuki are you sure?"

"I am 100% sure!" Yuuki answered without hesitation

After Taiga leave, Yuuki explained about Sakura condition to Illya and Shirou.

According to Yuuki, Sakura has so many debuffs to the point it Yuuki pinch herself to make sure she was not dreaming

"So using that potion called **All Cure** you can cleanse the 'curse' from Sakura…then please do it"

"It was called Debuff." Yuuki smiled "and you didn't need to ask, afterall you are my master"

Yuuki start pouring the potion into Sakura mouth. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7… after Nine bottles finally all the debuff in Sakura was cleared. All worm that becomes the source of all Sakura debuff in her body turned into nutrient and prana…

* * *

Meanwhile in Matou residence

Zouken was screaming, suddenly he feels his connection to the worm in Sakura body missing… accompanied by a really overwhelming pain in his soul.

Thanks to that Zouken screams become louder.

* * *

Meanwhile with Shinji

Sakura was Medusa real master, so when Medusa feel that Sakura fainted, she was rushing to Sakura location with all her might leaving Shinji behind.

Only to meet Archer and Rin that was visiting the school after scouting the temple…

"Move," Medusa said coldly to Archer and Rin

"Hey what are you doing Rider!?" said Shinji out of breath after finally catching up to Rider

Before Shinji even noticing Archer and Rin, Archer throw **Rule Breaker: All Spell Must Be Broken** at the **Book of False Attendant** the only thing that binds Medusa to Shinji even though Shinji was not a magus.

The book breaks leaving Shinji dumbfounded and Medusa sprinting past Archer giving a look of gratitude.

"Archer, can you explain what just happen?" Rin said while 'smiling'. Afterall the one who suggests going to school was Archer

_Not that I want to follow Shirou or anything!_ Rin thought

Feeling cold sweat on his back Archer raises his hand "I can explain".

Seeing Archer using **Rule Breaker** from crystal ball Caster choked again

Let us just ignore Shinji…he is not important.

* * *

"Mongrel I the King buy everything in your shop"

"Who do you call mongrel!?" answered the shopkeeper gritting his teeth, only for a bar of gold appear in the counter

…

…

…

"Please wait while this mongrel packs everything!"

Ayako can only watch in amazement.

* * *

Kirei was in the middle of printing so many posters, in the poster there is a picture of Gilgamesh along with a description:

[ Missing Man!

-Narcissistic

-Call everyone Mongrel

-Arrogant to the point you want to punch his face

If you with the man with the feature above please contact the number XXXXXXXX]

"Fuh, I think this is enough"


End file.
